Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Defiance Of Death
by Silver Blitz17
Summary: Memory shattered. Lost. Confused. And found. These words describe Skyye, once a human teenager whose family defied the laws of their home, now an Eevee trapped in a world she never knew existed. Join her and her new friends as they fight to save the world of Canesen from a legendary gone rampant…
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Aura: Hey, wow, this story ISN'T DEAD.**

**Likino: No duh.**

**Aura: Quit it, Likino. Now *coughs into hand* Welcome back to my very first story! I reached eight chapters with this, before I hit a serious wall with it, and eventually just basically forgot about it. However, after hitting a minor wall with _LoZ: LatAW,_ I decided to pick this up again. The writing and grammar has been improved, chapters will be lengthened, and characters may or may not be replaced/updated.**

**Likino: So... am I gonna be in it?**

**Aura: Maybe. So, that aside, enjoy this improved version of my original work!**

* * *

"Go! Skyye, go! Run! Get to the portal!" her mother screamed.

The four of them were terrified. The soldiers had finally caught up with them, and now her mother, twin and sister were being dragged away. The girl ran to her left, towards the portal that would get her to safety. The Ruler's soldiers pounded after her. She was sixteen, and now her life was being torn to shreds. The portal came into sight, and just as the soldiers were about to close their hands around her wrists, she dove head first into it. The portal closed behind her. She was safe.

_She was safe…_

* * *

**Skyye's POV  
**  
My name is Skyye Tarwin. I'm sixteen. My mother, Emmeline, my brother, Hayden, and my sister, Shay, are prisoners, the Pokémon we cared for are probably dead or captured, and I alone am safe. The world we lived in despised non-legendary Pokémon, seeing them as useless.

And we defied the law by protecting them. Axew, Lucario, Heracross, Salamence… all of them, and more, lived under our care.

We all knew that the law would catch up to us soon. We just hoped that it would not be this soon. By going to the Pokémon World, I can protect them as well as my mother did when she was young. For the last three hundred years, in every generation of my family, someone has been sent to the Pokémon World to protect it. Now, it's my turn to fight.

My name is Skyye Tarwin. I'm sixteen. My mission: to stop the Ruler reaching the Pokémon World, at any cost.

Even if it's my own life…

* * *

I'm falling... Or at least, it feels like that. I could be floating. Endless colours filled my vision. A voice booms out from nowhere...

...

**_WELCOME. YOU DO NOT NEED TO FEAR ME, YOUNG ONE. I AM NOT HERE TO HARM YOU. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I SHALL GUIDE YOU TO THE PROTAL THAT LEADS TO THE WORLD INHABITED ONLY BY POKEMON._**

_…_

**_I SEE YOU ARE AFRAID. DO NOT BE, FOR YOU ARE COMPLETELY SAFE HERE. BEFORE YOU DEPART, I HAVE SEVERAL QUESTIONS FOR YOU, AND I WANT YOU TO ANSWER THEM AS TRUTHFULLY AS POSSIBLE. ALRIGHT? DO NOT THINK TO DEEPLY FOR EACH QUESTION. YOUR INSTINCT ALONE WILL BE ABLE TO ANSWER EACH ONE._**

_Ok, but can you speak a little quieter, please? I've got a wicked headache…_

**_I APOLOGLIZE. I TEND TO GET A BIT CARRIED AWAY. NOW… ON TO THE FIRST QUESTION. DO YOU OFTEN FIND YOU COULD DO THINGS DIFFERENTLY? TO GO BACK IN TIME AND DO IT AGAIN?_**

_Not really… I mean, what's happened has happened, right? There isn't anything we can do about it…_

**_I SEE. NEXT QUESTION. WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU TO DO A JOB? DO YOU PERFORM IT WILLINGLY, OR RELUCTANTLY?_**

_Well… it depends. If they ask nicely, or it's a really important job, then I'll do it. But if they're rude or demanding, then I'll turn them down._

**_I USED TO BE LIKE THAT… BUT YOU DO NOT NEED THAT STORY. SO, DO YOU LIKE ADVENTURING, EXPLORING UNKOWN LOCATIONS WITH YOUR FRIENDS? ARE YOU WITHDRAWN, OR THE MORE OUTGOING TYPE?_**

_Yes. That's basically what my life is. I'm not withdrawn, although when I'm asleep… I'm hard to wake up. The amount of times I was woken up by my mother yelling…_

**_DO_**_**YOU HAVE TROUBLE MOTIVATING YOURSELF?**_

_No. Not at all._

**_IS THAT SO?_**

_Yes._

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE WORLD?_**

_I think… some people are good. But I know… I know there are bad people out there._

**_DO_**_**YOU BELIEVE IN FATE? OR TAKING YOUR DESTINY INTO YOUR OWN HANDS?**_

_It depends, but I normally believe in taking destiny into your own hands._

**_FINAL QUESTION. ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL_**_?_

_Isn't that kind of a personal question?_

**_YES, BUT I REQUIRE YOU TO ANSWER ANYWAY._**

_Girl._

**_VERY WELL. ALLOW ME TO READ YOUR AURA, TO DISCOVER WHAT FORM YOU SHOULD TAKE. CLOSE YOUR EYES… AND RELAX…_**

_…_

_…_

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. IT IS COMPLETE. YOUR AURA… IT IS BLUE…_**

_Blue?_

**_YES. AND IT IS A VERY SPECIAL BLUE. IT IS THE BRIGHT BLUE OF THE SKY, THE GLIMMER OF A SAPPHIRE, AND THE SPARKLE OF THE DEEP OCEAN… NO MATTER WHAT MAY TRY TO TARNISH AND DESTROY IT, IT ONLY SHINES EVEN BRIGHTER._**

**_IT IS THE PROMISE OF NEW HOPE._**

_…_

**_AND NOW… I KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSON WHO TRULY SEEM TO BE… THE HUMBLE, YET, ADVENTUROUS TYPE._**

_Humble?_

**_INDEED. YOU LOVE EXPLORING, AND WILL THROW ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO DEFENDING THOSE YOU LOVE. HOWEVER, YOU DON'T LIKE TO FIGHT UNLESS YOU HAVE TO. YOU DON'T SEEK REWARDING BEHAVIOURS, PREFERING TO DEFEND YOUR HOME AND FRIENDS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF YOUR HEART. HOWEVER, YOU CAN BE RATHER… COCKY. AND SOMEONE LIKE YOURSELF… SHOULD BE AN EEVEE!_**

_An Eevee?_

**_YES. YOUR FLEXIBILITY MEANS THAT ANOTHER POKEMON FORM WOULD NOT BE RIGHT FOR YOU. HOWEVER, WITH THE EIGHT EVOLUTIONS OF EEVEE, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CHOOSE MANY DIFFERENT PATHS TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR GOALS. NOW… YOU MUST CHOOSE YOUR PARTNER. THE ONE WHO WILL REMAIN BY YOUR SIDE THROUGHOUT ALL YOU SEE HERE._**

_…_

**_AN EXCELLENT CHOICE. NOW… I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS, SKYYE, BUT I MUST REMOVE ALL MEMORIES OF OUR ENCOUNTER, YOUR PREVIOUS LIFE, AND YOURSELF. HOWEVER, I SHAL LEAVE TWO THINGS TO YOUR MEMORY, AND THEY ARE YOUR NAME, AND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE HUMAN._**

_O... kay..._

**_PLEASE, DO NOT WORRY. THIS SHALL BE YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE. SHOW THEM THE BLIZZARD THAT FLURRIES IN YOUR HEART!_**

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out…

* * *

_On this day, a life changes forever  
A single girl, chosen to save a world  
That stands upon the brink of destruction  
In her heart, an ice crystal grows  
A snowflake which never melts…_

...

**Silver Blitz15 gives you…**

**_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Defiance of Death_**

* * *

**Aura: So, what did you think?**

**Likino: It's good, man.**

**Aura: Glad you think so. Also, yes, I got the little ending poem and introduction idea from the fabulous ScytheRider, author of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance, and one of the several PMD fics that inspired me to write my own.**

**Likino: Can we go now?**

**Aura: Yeah, alright. So, hoped you all enjoyed this, and I shall see you all again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Technicolour Phase

**Chapter One**

**Pokémon World**

**Silver's POV**

"Come on, come on." I raced through the forest. I needed to get to Timor Port quickly. Guild entries were only open once a month, and today was the day I wanted to join. I was almost there, when I tripped over something. It was an Eevee, lying passed out on the ground. But something was different about it. I'd never seen an Eevee with this colouring before.

"Hey, wake up. Please, come on, wake up," I said, nudging it with my paw. I was about to give up when its eyes, which turn out to be a bright, electric green, snapped open and it shot up into a sitting position.

"Waaah! What th- where, where am I?!" it cried. I could tell it's a female Eevee by the sound of its voice. I looked at her, confused.

"We're in the Timor Woods. Haven't you ever been here before?" I asked.

"I've been to the woods, but not this on- OH MY ARCEUS A TALKING RIOLU! OH MY ARCEUS!" "Are you alright?" "No! I'm not. I'm lost, I was unconscious, and there's a TALKING RIOLU in front of me!" "But, lots of Pokémon can talk," I say. Either I'm losing it, or this Eevee has already lost it.

"What?! There's no such thing as a talking Pokémon!" she screeched. I stared at her. "Calm down, please. What's your name?" I said. The Eevee stops panicking and looks at me. "M-my name? S-skyye. What's yours?" I sighed. At least she'd calmed down a bit.

"I'm Silver," I replied. "Look, you wanna come to the port with me? I'm planning on joining the guild there."

"The guild?" "Yeah, Serperior's Guild. For exploration teams. First class." Skyye looked at me.

"Look, seeing as you have no clue as to where you are, why don't you come with me to Timor Port. Maybe there'll be something familiar to you there," I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. Can I join the guild with you?" she asked. "Sure! We could make an exploration team together," I said happily. Skyye smiled.

"So, tell me where you're from," I said. "I… I can't remember," muttered Skyye

"Can you remember anything at all?" I asked.

"Yeah… one thing," said Skyye "Which is?" I asked. "That I was human," she replied.

"What! Human? Are you sure?" I cried. Skyye nodded.

"I was definitely a human, but I have no memories of being a human," she said.

"Hmm… perhaps you better stick with me. If we can make an exploration team together, maybe we'll get a chance to figure out your past," I say. Skyye cheered up noticeably at the thought.

"Ok! I'll come with you," she said. "Awesome! Come on, the ports just through here," I said, and we took off, a grey Riolu and a blue Eevee. What neither of usknew was that this would be the start of a whole new adventure to save the world as we knew it…

* * *

_Yeah, short. I know. Next chapter should be longer. Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3: Timor Port

**Chapter Two**

**Skyye's POV**

We burst out of the woods into the busy port town.

"Here we are," said Silver.

"Whoa…" I gasped. "This is amazing!" Silver grinned.

"Come on, I'll show you around," she said. We walked down the cobbled path. Other Pokémon waved at us, some tending small gardens, others picking fruit from the trees that lined the road, and even more working is shops.

"This is the Floatzel Bank. Floatzel will keep your money safe for you. Store it with him, and it'll never go missing," said Silver. We kept walking.

"The Kecleon Shop. You can buy useful items for adventures here. You can sell unneeded items, too," Silver said, pointing out the small, shack-like building. The two Kecleon running the shop waved at us as we walked past.

"Hey, Silver! Who's your friend?" called the green one. "Skyye," said Silver. "Nice to meet you, Skyye," the two Kecleon said together. "Likewise," I replied. We walked past another building.

"This is Kangaskhan Storage. Similar to the Floatzel Bank, if you put your items here, they'll never go missing." The adult Kangaskhan running the shop called out. "Hi, Silver!" she said. "Hi, Aunty Kangaskhan!" called back Silver. "Do you want to take anything out?" asked Kangaskhan.

"No thanks, I'm just showing my new friend around. This is Skyye," said Silver. "Hello Skyye," says Kangaskhan. I smiled, despite my confused state. "Hi." The baby Kangaskhan, who was sitting on the counter, giggled. I smiled.

"Come on, the guilds just up here!" said Silver. We started running and soon arrive at the guild. "Wow…" said Silver softly. Even I had to admit, the guild looked impressive. It was a simple dome shape, but it was the patterns that matched those on a Serperior that made it this beautiful. "Come on!" said Silver.

She stepped onto the grid in front of the building. Instantly, a voice rang out.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Another voice followed it. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" The first voice replied. "The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!" "Ok. Riolu, you may enter! But get your friend to stand on the grate too!" Silver turned to me. "I think he meant you, Skyye." "Oh!"

I walked onto the grate, and the voices rang out again. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is… uuhh…" "Well, sentry Drilbur?" "I don't recognize it!" "Let me see." I heard footsteps, and the second voice called out. "The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!" A third voice rang out. "Why are you here?" "We wish to join the guild," replied Silver confidently. "So you wish to join the guild. Was today the day the sign-ups were open?" "Yes!" "Ok, you may enter." The gate lifted. We walked in, and all that's there is a stairway. "Walk down it." I said. We do, and a Fletchinder met us at the bottom.

"Were you two the Pokémon at the gate?" asked Fletchinder, "and you wish to become apprentices?" Silver nodded.

"Ok. Guildmaster Serperior, we have two Pokémon wishing to become apprentices here!" called Fletchinder. A voice replied. "Bring them in here." "Come on, you two," said Fletchinder. We followed him into an office like room. A Serperior regarded us. "So you two wish to become apprentices here. Very well. Do have a name for your exploration team?" she asked. "Uuuhhh… Skyye, do you have a name?" asked Silver. I thought for a minute. "Yes. I have a name. We're Team Flighters!" I said firmly.

* * *

_Yay! Third chapter done! This one took me a while to write, due to my birthday, and a whole manner of other shit going on in my life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please reveiw!_


	4. Chapter 4: Serperior's Guild

_Yayayay, new chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one! And disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! :D Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Silver's POV**

My hearts racing. We've got a name, and now we're about to become an official exploration team!

"Ok, I'll just register you… and done! You two are now an exploration team," said Serperior. "Fletchinder, can you show our new recruits where their dormitory is?" asked Serperior.

"Of course. Come on then!" said Fletchinder, and we followed him down a hallway. "Here, this is your room," he added. "I hope you'll find it comfortable."

The room was small, but it had two beds, a small table and a window showing the ocean outside. "It's fine. Thanks, Fletchinder!" I said. He smiled.

"I'll let you settle in now, and tomorrow Serperior will show you the rules of the guild. Sound good?" he asked, and Skyye and I nodded.

"Wow," I say. "I can't believe we joined the guild!" Skyye grinned.

"Yep. I've wanted to join the guild since I was just a little kid, and now… I've done it. I've achieved my childhood dream…" I said.

Skyye just looked at me. "We should get some sleep. It is late, and we might have to go out tomorrow," she said, yawning. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right." I curled up on my bed, my paws covering my snout. I noticed Skyye had adopted a similar position, and had tucked her head into her busy blue tail.

"Night Skyye," I muttered. "G'night Silver," was the reply, I smiled slightly, then closed my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up the following morning by a voice yelling at us. "Come on, apprentices! You can't afford to be lazy on your first day!" I cracked my eyes open. A Croconaw glared at us. "Come on!" he yelled.

"Yeah, alright…" mumbled Skyye. I stood up and tapped Skyye's head.

"Skyye. Skyyyyyye. Skyye! SKYYE!" I yelled. She jerked awake.

"Wha… huh…" She looked around, blinking. "Silver, where- oh!" She shot past me, and it was all I could do to keep up. I skidded to a stop in the main room of the guild, crashing into an Excadrill facing Guild master Serperior. "Sorry!" I cried.

"Nice of you to join us." Serperior's voice floated over the heads of the waiting Pokémon. "We… uuh… kinda overslept," I said sheepishly. Serperior smiled. "It always happens on the apprentices' first day," she said. Skyye gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok, recruits. Let's get to work!" called Serperior. The other Pokémon took off to their stations. "Silver and Skyye, I was going to show you around the guild, but I have other business I need to take care of, so Fletchinder will show you around, ok?" I nodded. "Sounds good," said Skyye. "Very well. Fletchinder, I am leaving Silver and Skyye in your care for now."

Fletchinder nodded, and then gestured for Skyye and me to follow. Skyye padded beside me as we followed Fletchinder down a staircase to the lower floor of the guild. "Here. This is the Job Notice Board, where requests from Pokémon in need of assistance are posted. Your first task will be to handle a job from this board," said Fletchinder. Skyye nodded. "Hmm… try this one."

Fletchinder pulled a piece of paper off the board with his beak and gave it to me. "Rescue Shinx. Aqua Cave, BF4. Reward: 250 PokéDollars," I read out. Skyye nodded. "Sounds good, Silver. Let's go!" she cried. "Hang on, "said Fletchinder. "I have something for you two."

He passed me a satchel bag, a map, a badge and two scarves, one of which blue, the other green. "That's a Treasure Bag. You can carry your items in it. And the piece of paper is a Wonder Map. It has all the known locations in a 25-mile radius around Timor Port," he added.

"What about the scarves and the badge?" I asked. "Those are your Team Scarves. They have your team name written on them, and they act as identification for your team. The badge is called an Explorer Badge, and gives you the power to rescue Pokémon and leave a dungeon."

"Oh. Thanks, Fletchinder." I tied my scarf, the blue one, around my neck, and then tied the green one around Skyye's neck. "Come on, we have a Shinx to rescue!"

* * *

_Sorry for the crappy start, I had writers block at the time of writing this chapter, and I'm suprised I was able to complete it this quickly, and with this kind of result. The next chapter may not me up for a while, as I'm still writing and editing it. Please hang on, it will be up eventually!_


	5. Chapter 5: The First Rescue: Aqua Cave

_Finally finished this chapter. Please leave reviews, they mean so much to me, especially since this is my first fanfic!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Skyye's POV**

We ran out the door of the guild, down the stairs, and out to the path leading to the wilderness.

"This way," said Silver, and she took off down the left path. It wasn't that hard a path and we made good time. After roughly half an hour's travel, we reached Aqua Cave.

"Well… this is it," said Silver. The entrance towered above us, dark blue crystals sparkling in the light.

"No good standing here," I said, and padded into the cave, Silver behind me. It was surprisingly light inside, possibly due to the crystals on the roof. Silver stopped.

"Wow," she said. "Silver, come on! We don't have time to marvel at the roof!" I snapped. She shook her head. "Huh? Oh, sorry," she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. I sighed. We started off again, but stopped suddenly when a Squirtle leapt off a ledge in front of us. It snarled at us, and then started charging an orb of water in preparation for an attack. I acted on impulse. I opened my mouth and started charging an attack. I couldn't tell what it was, but it gave me a rush of power I'd rarely felt before. I unleashed it and it smashed into the Squirtle, throwing it back. Once the dust cleared, I could tell I'd knocked it out. I felt pretty proud of myself, until I noticed Silver gaping at me.

"What?" I asked. "That was Aura Sphere!" she cried. "And?" "Eevee can't normally learn that move!" My eyes widened. "Maybe it's because I was human… I had the ability to read emotions and gauge the feelings of others as a human. Those abilities have obviously carried over into my Eevee form!" I cried.

"That might also explain the colour of your fur," added Silver.

"Yeah," I said. We reached a hallway, which twisted off out of sight. "So, how do we get to the next floor?" I asked.

"There's normally a staircase leading to the next floor. We just have to find it," muttered Silver. We walked through the hallway until we reached another room, this one larger than the last. A staircase of some sort stood in a corner.

"That's it!" cried Silver. We rushed to the staircase and scampered up it. The next floor looked identical to the last one. All that showed we had climbed the stairs was a rough square hole in the ground. We kept walking, wary of any Pokémon that might leap out at us. It didn't take long for another one, this time a Wingull, to appear. I reacted first. A white aura seemed to flow into my body, and then I was charging forward at insane speeds. This was easily the fastest I'd ever moved in my life. I could barely see. I glanced to my left and saw Silver matching my pace. I felt my feet leave the ground, and I started spinning. Together, Silver and I slammed into the Wingull.

"Guess you know Quick Attack, and I know it too, and it's a normal move for both Eevee and Riolu," said Silver, panting slightly. "Yeah…" I puffed. We managed to clear the floor without encountering any other Pokémon, which was a relief. I wasn't used to using attacks, and I was getting tired. We ran into a Pidgey on the next floor, and Silver took it out with an attack she called Force Palm. We ascended the stairs to the fourth floor, and just as we reached the floor, a Shinx tackled me.

"Go away!" it yelled. "All I want is an Exploration Team to find me, not some random Pokémon!" I stood up.

"We are an Exploration Team," I said. The Shinx stared. "What's your team name?" it asked. "We're Team Flighters, and we're here to rescue you," said Silver.

"Oh…" the Shinx looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry for attacking you… I'm sorry, I don't know your name," it said to me. "I'm Skyye, and this is Silver," I said, "and it's ok. I understand that you were panicky."

The Shinx smiled. Silver held out our badge. It started shining. In an instant, all three of us were back at the guild. "Thank you for rescuing me!" cried Shinx. "Here's your reward: 250 PokéDollars!" Shinx handed me several gold coins. "You're welcome," said Silver. Shinx smiled, and then left the guild. Fletchinder saw us and came over, smiling.

"So how'd you go?" he asked. "We did it!" said Silver, "We rescued Shinx!" Fletchinder smiled. "Good job to both of you!" he said.

"It's getting late now, so why don't you put your things in your room and then head to the dining room for dinner," he added. I nodded. We went to our room and placed our bag on the small table, then headed to the dining room. The smell of Berries and nuts floated out of the room. A growling noise reached my ears, and I saw Silver looking embarrassed.

"Sorry… I'm really hungry…" she said. I laughed. I poked my head into the room. A Hawlucha was serving Berries on plates, and looked up as we entered.

"Ah, now you must be Skyye and Silver, the new apprentices," he said. "Yeah," said Silver. Hawlucha smiled. "I'm Ace, and my sister, Avia, is a sentry," Ace said. Suddenly Excadrill, Drilbur, Croconaw and a Shiny Hawlucha entered the room.

"Ace, dinner ready?" asked the Hawlucha. "Yeah, it is, Avia," said Ace. "Good, I'm starving!" Avia said. Ace yelled out. "Fletchinder, Skiddo, Bunnelby, Stunky, Guildmaster, dinners ready!" he called. Fletchinder flew into the room, followed by Serperior, Skiddo, Stunky and Bunnelby.

"Dig in, everyone!" said Ace. I looked at the plate of berries in front of me, then gently picked up a blue one in my paw. I bit into it, and a slightly sweet taste flooded my mouth.

"What's wrong, Skyye? Never had an Oran Berry before?" asked Avia. I shook my head.

"They're not very common where I lived. We often used Sitrus Berries instead, and we hardly ate them raw. We preferred to make them into drinks and Poffins," I muttered. Avia nodded and tossed a Berry into her mouth.

"Uh huh," she said. I smiled, and then dug into the rest of my food. Ace chewed a Berry, then swallowed it. "So, Skyye, where are you from?" he asked.

"Hm? Where I lived… ages away. It was only thanks to my friend Salamence that I managed to get here," I said. Ace nodded. "What about your family?" he asked. "My family… it was just me, my brother, and our mother. Our father left when I was young, and we never saw him again," I replied. Avia looked sorry for me. "Wow…" she said. "It's ok, Avia. He wasn't too great a father anyway," _(AN: She's made this all up so no-one gets suspicious)_ I said with a small laugh. I finished my meal, then waited as Silver ate the rest of hers. When she was done, I asked the Guildmaster if we could leave the table. She said we could, so I stood and walked out of the dining room, through the main hall of the guild, and across to our room. I plonked down on my bed, looking out the window. A shooting star shot across the sky, and it brought back a song I'd known from the human world.

"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out, then it's time for you to shine. Brighter than a Shooting Star, so shine no matter where you are. Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light, cause it's time for you to shine. Brighter than a Shooting Star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight…" I sang quietly. I stopped as Silver entered the room.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you went outside," she said. I shook my head. "No, I came here," I replied. Silver nodded. "Come on, we better get some rest," she added, throwing herself onto her bed. I curled up on my bed, tucking my nose under my front paws. "G'night, Skyye," murmured Silver. "Night Silver," I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

_Yeah, this was long compared to the previous chapters. Next might be a bit shorter. Or longer. I dunno :p_

_Oh yeah, the song Skyye was singing was part of the chorus from Shooting Star by Owl City, and if you haven't heard him, I highly reccomend you do._


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

_Hooray, chapter five! This one felt like it took forever to write, but its finished, and I'm really proud of the final result. Please review! ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Silver's POV**

About halfway through the night, I was woken by Skyye shaking me.

"Silver, wake up. Wake up," she whispered.

"Huh?" I asked. "It's Avia. She's gone missing." My eyes widened. I was wide awake now.

"What? How?" I asked.

"I dunno. You know how she shares a room with Ace and Drilbur?" I nodded.

"Ace woke up to open their window, and he saw Avia was missing. No-one knows where she's gone, why she's gone, or where she could be. The Guild master is gathering everyone in the main hall now," said Skyye. I nodded, then stood up.

"Come on, and grab our bag and the badge," I said, and we ran into the main hall.

"Ok, good, we're all here," said the Guild master as we ran in.

"As some of you may already know, Ace woke up tonight to find his sister, Avia, missing. It is of the utmost importance that we find her as soon as possible, and that no harm comes to her," said Serperior. We all nodded. "I will be sending you out in teams to try and find Avia. Croconaw, you're with Fletchinder. Drilbur and Excadrill, you're together. Bunnelby, you'll be with Stunky and Skiddo. Team Flighters, you're with Ace. I'll be staying here at the guild. If Avia returns here, I will signal you all with Solar Beam. If you find her, signal the rest of us with your brightest attack." Serperior looked at us all.

"Ok, teams, let's move out!" At those words, we all ran outside. Ace caught up with Skyye and me as we got to the bottom of the stairs. The others all gathered around us.

"Ace, do you have any idea where Avia might have gone?" I asked. Ace looked thoughtful for a moment.

"When we were younger, we used to explore Ruined Woods, Windy Point and Blaze Chamber. We'll start with those three locations. Croconaw, Fletchinder, Excadrill and Drilbur, you start with Ruined Woods. Bunnelby, Stunky and Skiddo, you take Windy Point. Team Flighters and I will search Blaze Chamber," he said. The other Pokémon nodded, then took off down the path to their search points.

"Come on, Ace!" yelled Skyye. Ace shook his head, and we run towards Blaze Chamber, which, thankfully, wasn't too far. A searing heat filled the air as we drew closer to the cave, and the occasional spurt of magma erupted from the craters in the ground.

"We better be cautious, guys," I said, stepping carefully to avoid the splatters of molten rock. Skyye nodded. We entered the cave, and the air became so hot it was almost hard to breathe.

"Come on… there aren't many Pokémon that live here… for obvious reasons. Not many Fire types can even stand the heat," said Ace.

"Well, for what we're here to do, that's probably a good thing," said Skyye. Ace nodded.

"It is," he said. What Ace had said turned to be true. We got through the first three floors without seeing any Pokémon at all. At the fourth floor, however, a Charmeleon leapt in front of us and launched a Flamethrower with no warning whatsoever.

"Aahh!" I cried as the blast of fire singed my tail.

"Hey! That hurt!" I launched a Quick Attack, slamming into Charmeleon. Skyye launched an Aura Sphere at it, and the lizard slammed into a wall, sending chips of rock scattering across the ground. Suddenly Ace ran forward, leapt up, and his wings started glowing. He crashed into the Fire type lizard, successfully knocking it out.

"What move was that?" I whispered. "Flying Press. Come on, we don't want to be here when it wakes up," Ace replied, and we ran up to the next floor. There were pools of lava scattered here and there. "Ouch!" yelled Skyye as a splatter of the stuff hit her side.

"Damn… that burns," she muttered, craning her neck to look at the spot. We broke into a run as a searing wave of heat rolled through the dungeon. As there were few Pokémon here, we soon were at the last floor of the dungeon, our only other obstacle being a Growlithe that I'd taken out. Suddenly the room we were in turned pitch black.

"Huh? What happened?" I yelled. A cry screamed through the room, and suddenly a light blazed from one end. When we could see again, a huge silhouette of an enormous dog like creature.

"I AM ARCANINE! WHY HAVE YOU TRESPASSED UPON BLAZE CHAMBER?" it roared. "We're looking for my sister, Avia. She went missing earlier tonight," stammered Ace. "Have you seen her?"

"NO. BUT SINCE YOU TRESPASSED, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME IN COMBAT TO LEAVE," said Arcanine.

"Oh, crap…" I muttered. "Skyye, Ace, get ready!" I called. The others nodded, and suddenly a blast of fire raced at us. Ace leapt up, I ran to my left, and Skkye ran to the right. I focused, then held my paws in front of me. My fur straightened, then shot at Arcanine. It roared as needles of my metallic fur stabbed its skin. I looked up as Ace launched a Flying Press, but I couldn't see Skyye anywhere.

"Skyye?" I yelled, and my lack of concentration cost me as a Flamethrower blasted my tail for the second time. Suddenly a second blast of light filled the room, and when it faded I could see Skyye, the fur around her neck glowing. Arcanine stumbled, blinded by the attack. I leapt forward, delivering a direct hit the Focus Punch on Arcanine's side. It stood for a moment, then toppled.

"We knocked it out…" Skyye whispered, her voice full of awe. "Come on!" I snarled, holding out the badge. A glow enveloped us, and we teleported to the outside of the cave. A blast of energy could be seen, shooting into the sky.

"That's Excadrill's Hyper Beam! They must've found Avia!" cried Ace. We took off, running all the way back to the guild. All the other Pokemon were outside, gathered around something.

"Ace! Silver! Skyye! There you guys are!" called Skiddo. "Did you find her? Did you find Avia?" asked Ace. Skiddo looked worried.

"We did… but…" "But what?" demanded Ace. Skiddo stepped aside, revealing Avia lying, clearly beaten up, but alive, on a small stretcher.

"Avia! Avia! What happened?" shouted Ace, running to his sister's side.

"Ace… Yveltal… is… awakened… we need… *cough*… to find… the Pokemon of Life…" Avia mumbled.

"Yveltal?" Ace's eyes widened. "Avia… what do you mean… Avia… does anyone here know Heal Pulse?" he asked, sounding panicked. No one stepped foward, but I remembered the Oran Berry I'd saved from dinner, which was in my bag. I dug through it, pulling out the dark blue fruit. "I've got an Oran Berry," I said, holding it out to Ace. "That'll do," he said, taking it and placing it in Avia's mouth. Although her wounds were still there, her eyes opened, and as she sat up, she ran a hand through the feathers on her head.

"Ace… what happened?" she asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, you need a good, long rest," said Ace, and he lead his sister into the guild. The rest of us followed, talking animatedly about the events of the night. The Guildmaster told us all to go to bed, and that she'd see us all in the morning. Skyye and I stumbled to our room.

"What a night…" muttered Skyye. "Yeah… it was," I replied. Skyye didn't answer, but judging by the small snoring noises that had filled the room, she was already asleep. I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Day with the Sentries

_OMG, 342 views already?! Thank you so much guys, for taking the time to read this!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Skyye's POV**

Croconaw woke us again the following morning, yelling in his usual fashion.

"Yeah, alright, alright," I groaned, leaping off my bed and shaking my head. I followed Croconaw to the main hall, Silver behind me, rubbing her eyes. Serperior, Ace and Avia stood at the front of the hall. I was pleased to see Avia looked much healthier than she had last night.

"Ah, good, we're all here," said Serperior as we walked in. "Avia has something she'd like to share with you all." Avia stepped forward, and at a closer distance I could see she still looked somewhat tired and worn.

"What happened to me last night… was the doing of Yveltal. He kidnapped me. He's been awakened, and the only being who can stop him is Xerneas. No-one in the Pokemon World would have awakened Yveltal. Even the most evil pokemon, who seek only for themselves, would never have done such a stupid thing. This means… that someone has entered our World from another dimension." Gasps filled the room. Avia continued.

"But if Yveltal has been awakened, even Xerneas cannot stop it alone. It is said that it requires the help of two oddly coloured Pokémon." Everyone turned to look at us.

"Why are they- oh… we're oddly coloured, aren't we?" I stammered. Silver gulped.

"Crap…" she muttered. Avia started talking again.

"But the Legend of Life and Death states that Yveltal can't be stopped until it is almost at its full power, and when that happens Xerneas will appear to those who will assist her in stopping Yveltal," she said. I sighed. If it was us, we had some time.

"But what we need to know is how someone awakened Yveltal from across dimensions," said Serperior worriedly. We all nodded.

"If anyone has any information at all, please tell me. We need to find out what's going on." With those words, we all went to our work areas in the guild. However, Serperior called Silver and I over. "Team Flighters, Avia is taking a day's rest due to the events of last night. Would you be able to cover sentry duty for her?" She questioned. I nodded. Serperior smiled.

"Great. The tunnel is over there." She pointed with her tail over at a hole in the ground. Drilbur and Croconaw stood there, watching us. We ran over.

"We're covering for Avia," said Silver. Croconaw nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell you how this works. Drilbur stands under the grate out the front of the guild, and when a Pokemon steps on it, he'll identify its footprint. Since there are four of us today, Skyye, you'll stay with Dribur. Ok?" he told us. I nodded.

"Good. Let's go then." We all made our way down the tunnel. I took my position with Drilbur under the grate. It took a while for the first pokemon to appear.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" yelled Drilbur.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Silver's voice called from down the tunnel.

"The footprint is Emolga's! The footprint is Emolga's!"

"Emolga, you may enter!" This continued for maybe the next three or four Pokémon, and then Drilbur told me to have a go. A Pokémon stepped onto the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" I shouted. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint!" yelled Silver.

"The footprint is…" The footprint looked familiar, and then it hit me. "The footprint is Absol's! The footprint is Absol's!"

"Absol, you may enter!" shouted Croconaw. That's how that day went. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write a whole day and it'd be really boring anyway…).** Sentry duty drove me nuts. How Avia, Croconaw and Drilbur all stood it was beyond me. It was a relief when Fletchinder swooped down the tunnel and told us the day was over. I climbed the ladder out of the tunnel, shaking the stiffness out of my neck and paws.

"Ow…" muttered Silver, shaking her head. We walked into the dining room. Avia was sitting at the table, and Ace was placing the plates at the seats.

"Hey, guys!" said Avia, looking up from the papers she was poring over.

"Watchu looking at?" I asked, sliding down next to her.

"I was looking at some books the Guildmaster leant me. I was researching the Legend of Life and Death, also called the Mortality Duo Myth. It revolves around Xerneas and Yveltal, and it's pretty deep…" Avia told me.

"Here, take a look for yourself," she added, passing the papers to me. I looked at them. A picture of a blue deer like Pokémon and a huge red bird Pokémon were sketched onto the papers.

"The blue one is Xerneas, the Life Pokémon, and the red on, of course, is Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon." I nodded.

"You're right, this is really deep," I said. Silver, who'd been looking over my shoulder, nodded.

"Yeah…" she said, taking the papers from me.

"I figured if the two oddly coloured Pokémon who assist Xerneas were you, it'd help for us too know as much as possible," she said.

"Yeah, that's true, but it could also be _you, _Avia," said Silver sharply, placing the papers back on the table. "You're oddly coloured too, don't forget." Avia nodded.

"I know, and although that's another reason I'm doing this research, I'm a standard Shiny colouration for Hawlucha. Skyye, an Eevee's standard Shiny colour is grey, and Silver, a standard Shiny Riolu is yellow," she said.

"Oh. Still, the more we all know, the better," replied Silver defensively. "Avia, you better put that stuff away now, dinners ready," said Ace, placing a plate in front of her.

"Here, I'll take 'em," I said. Avia handed me the papers, and I ran to the dorms. I found Avia's room and placed the papers beside her bed, and then ran back to the dining room. A plate of Berries was on the table in my spot. Everyone else was already at the table.

"Thanks, Skyye," said Avia as I walked past. "No problemo," I replied as I slid down next to Silver. I ate fast. Silver and I were the first finished.

"Guildmaster, is it alright if we leave?" asked Silver. Serperior nodded, so Silver and I slid from the table and ran to our room. I crashed onto my bed, getting a mouthful of straw in the process.

"Bleh!" I spat out the straw. Silver leant against the doorway, smirking.

"And THAT, Skyye, is why we don't leap on our beds," she said. "Thanks for the advice…" I growled. Silver laughed. Excadrill's voice rang through the guild.

"All recruits to bed! All recruits to bed!" I didn't argue. After the last few days, I was exhausted. Silver didn't resist either, and soon both of us were curled up on our beds, sound asleep. Neither of us saw the huge red bird-like figure that flew past the window, firing a red beam of light from its beak. or the blue deer-like one that followed it, sending blasts of light into the air…

* * *

_And so another chapter ends. So many questions in this, but not enough answers... hmmm..._


	8. Chapter 8: Searching for Sliggoo

_Yes! Finally finished this one! I'm really sorry for the delay, I've had this awful case of writers block. On that note, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Silver's POV**

Croconaw woke us again the next morning, but there was a tone of panic and urgency in his voice.

"Skyye, Silver, the Guildmaster wants everyone in the main hall… quickly!" he said, before running out.

"That didn't sound good. We better hurry," I said. We sprinted into the main hall, where the rest of the guild was gathered. Serperior didn't even acknowledge us as we ran in, but started talking, a definite note of worry in her words.

"Last night, someone said they saw a huge red bird fly overhead, followed by a blue deer. What Avia said yesterday has been confirmed, and our worst nightmare is taking place. We still don't know who has awoken Yveltal, and all we can do is wait for Xerneas to appear to the Pokémon that will assist it. Until that happens, there is nothing we can but be on guard. Please don't dwell on our situation. That is all," said Serperior, and with that we ran off to our stations. Skyye and I made our way to the Notice Boards.

"Here, this one," I said, pulling off a job that told us to search for a missing Sliggoo in Verdant Field. Skyye nodded her approval, and we ran into town, stocking up on supplies before making our way north east.

Verdant Field was nice at this time of year. Flowers of all colours bloomed, and Beautifly and Butterfree flew overhead. I breathed in the clear, fresh air and sighed.

"Now I know why so many Pokémon live here," I said. Skyye looked around at the field.

"Come on then," she said, and with those words took off. I shrugged, and followed, but our progress was soon stopped by a huge, green Dragon Pokémon, sleeping on the path.

"Quietly. That's a Haxorus, and we _don't _want to wake it," I whispered, and we tiptoed around the sleeping Pokémon. We didn't wake it, thankfully, and soon we were on the next floor.

"Thank Arceus we didn't wake that Haxorus…" said Skyye, twitching her tail. I nodded, then looked around. Several Grass type Pokémon were watching us, including a Treecko and a Sewaddle. They all had somewhat menacing looks on their faces. Skyye pressed back, and I raised a paw, starting to charge a Dark Pulse attack.

"Leave… you don't belong here…" a voice hissed, and I whipped around to see a Servine lashing a vine towards us.

"Yaaaah!" shouted Skyye, unleashing a Dazzling Gleam. Most of the Pokémon fled from the blinding light, but the Treecko walked towards us. Skyye began charging an Aura Sphere.

"No, wait! I don't want to attack you! I've heard of your exploration team! You're Team Flighters, correct?" she asked. Skyye nodded.

"Skyye and Silver. Team Flighters at you service," I said, throwing in a mock bow. Treecko smiled. "But anyway… um… I was wondering… could I join your team?" she added. Skyye looked at me, and I nodded. "Welcome to Team Flighters! Now… it's a rule on our team that all the members have nicknames," I said.

"Hmm… I'll go by Forrest!" said Treecko, and I nodded.

"Suits you," said Skyye. Forrest smiled.

"Oh yeah, we're searching for a missing Sliggoo. I don't suppose you saw one go through here?" I asked.

"Yes, a few days ago, I saw a Sliggoo and a Goodra go through here. I saw Goodra come back, but without Sliggoo. I asked Goodra what happened, and she said Sliggoo, her younger brother, went missing on the third floor," said Forrest. Skyye nodded, and then the three of us took off, finding the next staircase. The instant I poked my head through, a blast of light shot across the room.

"Gaaah!" I yelped, and ducked back down.

"Here, let me try," said Skyye, and as I watched she vanished from sight. A few minutes passed before she poked her head back down.

"What was it?" Forrest asked.

"Out-of-control Raichu. Fainted it and left it an Oran Berry. Had a Toxic Spike in its foot, and I took that out too," Skyye replied. Forrest and I nodded. Sure enough, when we carefully entered the next floor, an unconscious Raichu was slumped against the wall, an Oran Berry beside it. It mumbled as we tiptoed past.

"Ok, we're good," I whispered. A Hoppip sat in the corner of the next room, asleep, and we made our way quietly to the staircase. Forrest poked her head through first.

"The Sliggoo's there," she said, so Skyye and I followed Forrest up. Sure enough, a Sliggoo was curled in a corner, trembling.

"What do you want?" he asked hoarsely as we approached.

"We're here to rescue you," said Forrest, and Sliggoo tried to push himself to his feet, a smile on his face.

"Hang on, before you go anywhere, eat this," said Skyye, pulling an Oran Berry from our bag. Sliggoo took it and gently bit into it, before quickly finishing the rest of it. I could see his strength returning.

"Thanks," said Sliggoo. Skyye smiled.

"No problem!" she said, as Forrest held out the badge. The light enveloped us, and then the four of us were back at the guild. A Goodra was standing there, looking worried.

Goodra!" cried Sliggoo. Goodra turned at the sound of Sliggoo's voice.

"Sliggoo, oh my Arceus, I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried, hugging Sliggoo.

"Goodra, you need to thank the Pokémon who saved me. This is Team Flighters, made up of Silver, Skyye, and Forrest," said Sliggoo, and Goodra turned to us, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for rescuing my brother! Here, I want you have this Pecha Scarf!" she said, taking the dark pink scarf from her bag and passing it to us.

"Thank you," I said. Goodra smiled, and left with Sliggoo behind her. Fletchinder came over to us.

"Ah, good, you did it! But who's this?" he asked, seeing Forrest.

"Fletchinder, this is Forrest," I said. Fletchinder nodded.

"Ok. So you have a new member, but Forrest, you are a non-guild member, so you must find a place to stay," said Fletchinder. Forrest only smiled.

"It's ok. My cousin lives on the other side of Timor Port. I can stay with her," she said, and ran out of the building, skipping a bit. Fletchinder sighed.

"Ok, you two, go and get some dinner," he said, and Skyye and I ran to the dining room.

"Hey, guys! How'd you go today?" said Ace, looking up as we entered.

"Not bad. Rescued a Sliggoo," said Skyye, taking a Berry from the bowl on the centre of the table. Ace nodded.

"Hey, everyone, dinners ready!" shouted Ace, and sure enough, everyone came running or flying into the room.

"Avia, slow down, will you," whined Drilbur.

"Sorry, Drilbur, but food calls," replied Avia, digging into her food. Drilbur looked annoyed, but started eating anyway.  
No-one said much during dinner, the exhaustion of the day clearly catching up to them. Skyye devoured her food at a ridiculous pace.

"You alright?" asked Avia.

"Hm?" Skyye looked up, her mouth full of Berries. She swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hungry," she said. I sighed, rubbing a paw over my eyes.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Night everyone," I yawned, before sliding off my seat and walking to my room. By the time Skyye walked in and curled up in her bed, I was sound asleep.


End file.
